The present invention relates to a seal assembly particularly suitable for use in aircraft, where weight, fire-resistance, and low smoke generation are advantageous product characteristics. In the particular disclosure in this application, for purposes of illustration, the seal assembly is shown and described in connection with a seal assembly configured for being positioned between an aircraft passenger seat and an aircraft sidewall. However, other uses are expressly contemplated by the invention including, for example, monument seals, partitions, lavatories, and storage components.
The space between aircraft passenger seats and the aircraft sidewall is particularly likely to serve as a passageway for small objects such as service items dropped or deliberately placed in this space by passengers. When these objects fall to the deck of the aircraft in this confined space, retrieval by aircraft servicing personnel is difficult and time-consuming. In addition, in many seating arrangements electrical wiring, component boxes and other seating components underneath and to the side of the seats are accessible through this space. It is essential to prevent passengers from tampering with these components.